soul eater chapter 5
by naruto1992
Summary: ikuto is cousin's with soul he helps him out a bit


**Soul Eater Chapter 5: ?kid , soul and maka tell their true feelings to each other ?**

**Maka in her room trying to study for a other random big test that stein had gave them for the final while soul on the other hand was goofing of like all ways Blair trying to mess with so much noise maka can't study. Maka breaks her pencil opens the door and yells at them "SHUT THE HELL UP SOUL UGH HEY WAIT YOU SHOULD BE STUDING FOR THE FREAKEN TEST " soul turns around a bit scared and giggles at her. "Hey come on now maka little fun wont hurt any one besides I'm to lazy to study " maka grabs on of her big books throws it at souls face soul falls down while the phone rings soul's face is all red from the hit. Maka picks up the phone and answers it "um hello who's this " in the back round soul gets up to get a drink of milk on the other line was tsubaki "oh hey maka it's me tsubaki guess what it's all most valentine's day ". Maka face turns red looks away "heh….yeah I all most forgot about that " maka looks at the floor and finds Blair rubbing next to her leg has a evil smirk on her face maka looks away again "um hello maka are you there". "Oh yeah I'm here sorry tsubaki so has black star told you that he loves you yet ' Tsubaki face goes bright red like an apple "um well you see uh not yet " Blair jumps on top of maka's left shoulder and listens to every little thing and giggles "eh really now way I thought by now he would of told you he loves you". Maka grabs Blair and puts her on her bed and walks of with the phone they talk for hours and finally hang up soul looks at maka turns of the T.V. "so that was tsubaki I guess she has a big crush on black star and he has a big crush on tsubaki ". Maka smiles at soul pokes his head yeah that's right soul blushes a little pushes her back 'so do you have a valentine's date yet " maka blushes deeply looks away 'um not yet but why are you so worried about it soul " soul walks to his room to get ready "it's none of your damn busyness why geez I was just asking don't make a big deal out it ". Maka puts away the phone gets ready as well they both said bye to Blair and walks of "what a nice weather to start of the weekend huh soul" soul had both of his hand's behind his head looks at her "yeah it's pretty nice day oh hey maka don't forget that we are going to the park with the others today ". Maka smiles happily at him and giggles softly "hehe I won't forget ' soul's face starts to turn red his heart stars to pound looks away while walking thinks to him self (Damn it this feeling wont go away ) they get to a small shop that had stuff bears cook books and everything that you can image. They walk inside the shop maka walks over to the book area soul taping his foot looks at the stuff bear thinking if he should get it now or later maka grabs a cook book that said How to make your own heart cake . Maka grabs it and buys the book while soul puts down the stuff bear walks with her "so your going to make something " maka looks at soul looks away 'yeah I am " they both get to the park and finds everyone was already there. Maka sits next to the girls while soul next to his buddies they all have a good time but kid looks at maka then looks away a bit shyly maka looks at him and smiles grabs a rice ball that tsubaki had made for them. Pattie looks at maka grabs her arm and walks off "hehe we will be right back' liz looks at her sister and sighs "ugh this not going to end well " 'Yo kid was up with not even talking today did your dad said something or what'. Kid looks at black star and smiles a little "no my father didn't told me any thing and I like someone that's I'm going to say for now" . Soul puts his hand on his chest looks down on the ground (damn this pain wont go away when I saw her smile it made things worse) . Mean while patty takes her far a way enough to were nobody can't see them or hear them 'hey maka guess what someone has a crush on you hehe and I know who it is ' maka blushes bright red looks at patty with big chibi eyes . "Really you do who who I want to know " patty giggles softly to her self pokes maka's cheek looks at the sky 'lets just say that he was in front of you the whole time " "wait what that doesn't even makes seines ". Maka keeps blushing walks with her "come on patty is that the only hint your going to give that's not far hm" patty keeps on giggling they get to the area kid looks at maka blushes bright red soul looks at kid face and sighs he gets up and walks of" I will see when you get home maka'. Maka looks at soul then looks down he walks of to the house he looks at the blue sky smiles a little looks down "hm I wonder how my cousin ikuto is holding up " he keeps thinking about random things to forget the way maka looked at him. He gets home he goes to his room closed the door sits on his bed looking out the window as he watches the sun going down he heard the door open while maka puts her stuff down walks over to soul's door knocks on it . Soul opens the door looks at her sighs a little "was up" maka smiled a little at him pokes his head again "guess what you missed it kid told me that he loves me " soul looks the other way sighs again "so what good for you now leave me alone then ". "Hey um s..s" soul slams the door right in front of her before she could say anything sits back down takes out his cell phone glares at it he starts to text his cousin ikuto as he waits for the text maka was taking a bath looking a bit sad she glares at the bubbles plays with her rubber duck . "Hm I thought soul would be happy for me I guess not but does that mean he as a crush on me to " maka keeps on thinking about soul and kid soul finally gets a text back from ikuto (yo cuz it's been a long time was up something bothering you). Soul grabs the milk starts to drink it he looks at the text from his cousin ikuto he test back (nothing much just feeling a bit down hey I heard that your looking for you old man now right your little brother text me other day about it ) soul sends the text and waits again he keeps drinking his milk. Maka gets out of the bathtub puts on her clothe to sleep in she was to the kitchen looks at soul looks down "hey soul can we talk for a bit " soul finally gets his text from ikuto puts his milk down looks at her "fine I guess " . Maka puts her hand on her chest looks at him "soul why are you acting so weird is because you got made that kid likes me" soul looks at his phone he opens his phone looks at the text from his cousin ikuto ( yeah I have I've been playing on my violin on the different places I've been ) . Maka looks at soul's phone soul closed his phone slams the door right at maka's face locks the door maka throws a big book at his door walks back to her room maka thinks about what kid said to her in front of black star and tsubaki "maka I can't take it any more I love you I tried to hold back but I can't every time I see you my heart starts to pound fast " maka face turn red puts her face on a pillow. She tries to stop thinking about what kid said soul text ikuto back (that's cool well I'm kinda playing the piano more but hey ikuto you know how you said if I have anything on my mind I would tell well something been bugging me lately) ikuto from the far away place looks at his phone and smirks at the text he got sends soul the text back (let me guess you love this girl but some other guy loves her to right). Soul looks at his text glares at it for a while mean while maka gets up starts making chocolate's for valentine's day soul sends back other text to ikuto (yeah something like but I'm just lost I don't know what to do really). Ikuto smirks at the text he got from his cousin soul while yoru looks at the text and giggles softly "hey ikuto it's just like you and amu chan nya" ikuto looks at yoru and smiles pats his head softly "yeah but should I tell him that I'm on my way to death city or should I tell him later yoru". Yoru flies around happily "you should tell him later nya " ikuto sends him other and last text for the day (well your going to have to deal with that on your own for now cousin but think what's best for you well later ). Soul looks at the text from ikuto and signs a little looks at the window again soul hit's the window softly so maka or blair can't hear him blair comes in looks at soul a bit sad" hey soul tomorrow is valentine's day are you going to hang out with the others". "I don't know maybe I might end up staying here besides maka is going to be happier with kid around" blair signs looks at the floor then looks at soul she jumps on top of his bed and purrs softly "oh I see your in love with maka to aw you poor thing your hurt really badly but you know maka hasn't made up her mind yet if she really likes him or not you can tell right now if you like". Soul looks at blair he puts his phone down gets out of his bed and pats Blair's head "yeah your right wish me luck blair" soul opens the door looks at maka while maka is still making goodies soul blushes and hug maka from behind maka stops what she's doing and looks at soul "s-soul what are you doing " soul looks down for a bit thinking on what to say maka" I - I love you I've been hiding it for so long and I can't take this pain in my chest ". Kid knocks on the door as blair opens the door kid looks at soul hugging maka his face turns red he yells at soul "what the hell are you doing soul!" soul lets go of maka then looks away maka looks at soul then at kid "I love maka with all my heart to soul well I see then I wont lose to you no matter what !". Soul looks down at the floor and smirks "then I wont lose to you either then this is going to be fun" maka blushes bright red as the morning comes it's finally valentine's day both soul and kid glared at each other the whole class time maka puts her head on the book and sighs . Kid leaves first with the others while soul pins maka against the wall while there was no body around to see them maka glares at soul and blushes soul looks into maka's eyes kisses her deeply pulling her close to his body maka couldn't believe it her first kiss with soul but as soon as kid walks back in he sees soul kissing maka he starts to cry. Kid walks out of the room leaving them alone and sighs "damn I wont lose to soul you will see maka I will bee waiting for you when soul break's your heart!"**


End file.
